The Death Gaurd
by Dragon's Slave
Summary: What if Percy had a twin sister? What if they were abandoned and replaced? The twins set out on a journey with people loyal to them. Percy, Jason, Anna. Piper, Leo, the Stolls, Sally, Nico, Luke, and Thalia all go on a journey to make a new life for them. Only Hades, Hestia and Hecate know where they are. Percy will be paired with someone the Stoll Twins. Anna will be a drama queen
1. Chapter 1

OK it's my second story and I appreciate reviews. So I want your feedback and please be as harsh as you want. I enjoy any feedback and if you have an idea for me message me.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

I looked up from the book I was reading as my brother slammed the door to our cabin. He was covered in a green goop and smelled disgusting. Percy was growling and muttering to himself.

"What happened?" I asked eyes wide.

"Annabeth asked Mike to do a prank on me because I won't date her," Percy snapped before sighing." I'm sorry Anna, it's just…"

"She is ANNOYING!" Anna finished for him.

Percy started laughing. I grinned happy I could make him laugh like that. Suddenly, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Jason Grace burst into our cabin. I jumped up from the bed while Percy spun to face the group. They all looked angry about something.

"Both of you, start packing now!" Travis snapped.  
>Travis is normally calm so Percy and I immediately did what he said to. I grabbed a photo of Mom, Percy, and me. I threw everything we had into a charmed bag given to me by Hecate. It took us about 4 minutes to throw everything we wanted into the bag. Connor grabbed the bag and we ran outside. The 7 of us snuck past where everyone was eating and past the boundary. I was curious as to why we were leaving.<br>We followed the twins to a car. I looked at them like they were nuts.

"Trav, Con whats going on?" Percy asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"We'll explain on the way to the docks," Travis said shortly.

Percy and I shared a look then shrugged. We all climbed into the car. It was a tight fit and I ended up on Travis's lap while Percy ended up on Nico's lap. We drove for a few hours before we reached the docks. We got out and headed towards the cruise ship at the end of the wharf. I saw Luke and Mom there. We ran the rest of the way and climbed aboard. I launched myself at Luke. He laughed and hugged me back tightly.

"Now can one of you jerks explain what the HELL IS GOING ON!" Percy yelled angrily. Jason sighed and pulled Pery into a hug. I crossed my arms and glared at Connor. He gulped and I turned up my glare.

"Poseidonreplacedyouwithanotherpairoftwinsanddeclaredheonlyhadtwok-ids!" He said quickly.

"Slow down, Con," I said.

"Poseidon replaced you and Perce with another pair of twins, He said that they were his only kids. Everyone on this ship is loyal to you and Percy," Travis said softly.

I looked at everyone and smiled. I looked at Luke and smirked. I saw Leo and Piper come up from below deck.

"Leo, Pipes!" I cried. I ran over to them and gave them hugs. I backed up and smiled at them.  
>"Hey, Boss! We're ready to cast off!" a male voice yelled.<p>

I turned and walked over to Percy. I smiled and sat in front of Percy. We were ready to set off and start a new life.


	2. A surprise encounter

Hey folks.I got to see my little brother on the 26th of December! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. So I swear ya'll will get more than one story updated. So don't kill me.*ducks behind bolder shaped like an owl* Anyway on with the story and please review. they will make me update faster.

ENJOY

Me no own.

Chapter 2

Previously;

_**I looked at everyone and smiled. I looked at Luke and smirked. I saw Leo and Piper come up from below deck.**_

_**"Leo, Pipes!" I cried. I ran over to them and gave them hugs. I backed up and smiled at them.**_

_**"Hey, Boss! We're ready to cast off!" a male voice yelled.**_

_**I turned and walked over to Percy. I smiled and sat in front of Percy. We were ready to set off and start a new life..**_

**It has been about four months since we left and we couldn't be happier. Percy was happier than I had ever seen him before. he was positively glowing. We were heading to find our boyfriends when I heard a scream. I spun to see a blonde girl staring at a black widow spider crawling towards her. Her long straight blonde hair fell to about mid back and her grey eyes were wide with panic. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the girl. I gently picked the spider up and it turned to look at me.**

"**Thanks, I'm Ally Johnson, Daughter of Athena,' She said, eyes going back to their normal size. **

"**I'm Anna and this is Percy, We are twins and the Children of Poseidon but adopted by Hades,"I said pride in my voice. The girls eyes widened before her eyes narrowed. **

"**So you're the traitors," she snarled.**

"**How are we traitors?"My baby twin asked, his eyes wide in shock.**

" **You betrayed Camp and killed Miles Newton," was the curt response.**

"**Miles…," I started but had to swallow before continuing." Miles was my lover before Luke and we would never hurt him." **

**My eyes met hers trying to make her see that I was telling the truth. Ally looked at me then at Percy who was fighting tears. She sighed and smiled.**

"**I believe you but Anna doesn't," She spoke softly.**

"**PERCY!"**

"**ANNA!" came the cries of our beloveds.**

**I turned to face my boyfriend of two years and smiled.**

"**Love, what's wrong?" he asked.**

"**Nothing, Dear," I smiled and kissed his cheek."Ally here was just telling us about camp, and what that harlot has been saying about us."**

**Luke growled and I smiled. I turned to face Percy only to find Travis practically trrying to molest Percy in broad daylight.**

"**OI, pervs," I called."Go find a room."**

**The three of them raced off and I grabbed Luke's hand. I flashed a smile at Ally.**

"**Tell your sister we said hi!" I giggled and walked away with Luke, I heard a sudden shout and raced towards where Percy was.. He was staring at a blonde girl. I glanced back to see Ally wince. Annabeth. My pace sped up till I was directly beside him.**

"**Well if it is the cheater,"I hissed darkly.**

**Annabeth just smirked and chuckled.**

"**At least I didn't kill anyone," Annabeth snipped back.**

**I glared at her and then I smirked. I threw her off with it. I started to scream gaining the attention of the police. Percy, being the hormonal person he is, started cry**

"**what is going on here?" an officer asked as he approached.**

"**This girl just showed up and started harassing us," i said.**

"**Ma'am you are under arrest for harassing and physical harm," the officer said as he place handcuffs on Annabeth and led her away.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**well that was a fun chapter to write. Any way R&R. thanks for the reviews and sticking with me.**


End file.
